The Game
by Fanfictionroses
Summary: This is a of a Noah and exorcist captain as well as a bunny falling for an innocent and cursed teen. Rated for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

The Game

-Allen's P.O.V-

"What did you do to Lavi," my hands curled into fists as I felt the anger rise within me at the site of my friend on the floor tied up in one of the clear dice that Rhode uses. I have never wanted to see any of my nakama the way that I was seeing Lavi right now, defenseless.

"No need to worry now boy, I just knocked him out for the time being. How else was I supposed to get you to come and play cards with me without capturing you? You see I wanted to get here to play with me of your own free will." I paused for a moment then I finally respond, "Free will you are using Lavi like he is a prize that you can win at one of those little carnival scams." He shrugs "Same difference. Now shall we begin?" I look at him to find any signs of danger but all he does is sit down in the chair on the other side of the elegant green table full of cards. "I suppose so but just in case I am going to play like this," as I say this I activate my Crown Clown, then I sit down finally removing the mask from my face and shook my head to fix my hair.

-Tykki's P.O.V-

'God damn it, why did I have to be in love with him of all people. Yea, that's right I admit it, sort of admit it, I am in love with a certain white haired exorcist, and said exorcist just so happened to be a mister Allen Walker. I Tykki Mikk love Allen Walker. Now for all of you people who want me to go into detail about every single trait suck it up because this is as detailed as I am getting on the subject at the time being.' I watch as he flips his hair then looks at me with mean and menacing yet sweet and innocent eyes. I can see the fear and worry in his eyes, while all mine show is lust and hunger for a cursed little exorcist. I gladly tilted my hat down just to hide the way they were examining his small and frail structure. I also seemed to notice how his small stature just so happened to fit perfectly into the throne like chair that was the twin of the one I sat upon.

-Normal P.O.V-

The game begins while silence is all that is exchanged between the exorcist and Noah. After what seemed like an eternity to Allen and only a few minutes to Tykki the game ends and Allen is victorious.

"I win can I have Lavi back so we can leave this place." Allen glances to the spot where Lavi was still passed out. "Not yet boy, why not stay for a while," Tykki then rose elegantly from his seat and slowly walked over to where Allen still sat the latter stiffening at the curious movement of his rival. Tykki stepped closer until they were only inches apart.

"What are yo-," Allen was then cut off by Tykki pulling him close and pressing their lips together. Allen's eyes widened as the Noah of pleasure's lips moved starvingly over his own. He went to push Tykki away but at every attempt Tykki would use his powers so Allen could not touch him, and sadly Allen's left arm was pinned to the chair by the Noah, he was stuck like that. Only one thought passed through Allen's mind, 'Lavi or someone, anyone come and save me from this torture, please.'

.

"Lavi," Allen looked around as Tykki was sent flying away from him. There was a figure in the shadows that did not move into the light. "Stupid pupil you don't kiss the enemy you kill and or injure them, Baka." Allen's eyes grew with surprise' and a little from horror, "Master Cross?"

"Long time no see, how is that debt going, I hope good because I have another ten thousand yen to add to it." Ladies and gentleman here we have the devil, Cross Marian, in the flesh. Cross steps forward revealing himself fully to the light. "The debt was finally going down and you have to add more to it! I am a full time exorcist now and I have been very busy with missions." Cross looks at Allen who is in a daze from the news he had just received. "Oh really was that mission to swap saliva with your rival?" Allen pales at the thought of what just happened. This was going to be a long visit from Cross and Allen could not wait until it was over.

(**A/N Written by BloodyIris. We are group of writers so in the notes we will state our name. Also a big thanks to BloodyRose who edited this for me! She is our own very special editor and I loves her to death! Well I hope you enjoyed now time to write some more and work on a cosplay.-Kiss Kiss)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/n I don't own any part of D-gray man and thank you for reviewing so here is the next chapter R & R-Kiss Kiss 3 Bloodyiris)**

-3rd person pov-

Lavi awoke to a not so quiet nurse's office. He opened his one eye and yawned. Once he stretched he figured that he should see what all the noise was about. He looked in the direction of the noise only to see that it was Cross holding Allen down while "nurse" Komui tryed to play doctor and perform surgery on Allen's left arm. Lavi couldn't help but laugh at this. Allen turned his head to see that Lavi had finally risen from the dead and was, wait, laughing at him. "This isn't funny Lavi they are trying to kill me. I don't wanna die at the hands of these two perverts." Allen gave Lavi the puppy dog eyes as he plead for his freedom. Lavi's only response was to laugh even more and even louder. Cross tightened his grip on Allen as if for punishment and the smaller boy yelped at the increased pain.

"Hey can someone fill me in on what happened, well as soon as your done torturing Allen to death?" Komui looked at Lavi then back to what he was doing. Lavi layed his head back down and drifted to sleep only to dream of a certain white haired excorsist, who at the time was being tortured on the bed next to his.

-Lavi Pov-

I arose once again only this time to only small little whimpers of pain from time to time. I looked at my little snow angel. Wait did I say my? Oops, well I wish that he was mine. He is so pure and innocent all he wants is what is best for both the humans and the akuma. I could watch him sleep all day. The way his eyes moved under the lids as he dreamed, the way his hair fell in his face, and even the way that his breath was small and as light as air. Yes, he was prefect and only a fool would not realize this. Well a fool and maybe noah. Although I had this strange premonition that Allen and Tykki kissed but that was only a dream, right? Allen would never go behind the order like that would he? Oh well I could always ponder that later when I was not this close to pure perfection. I went back to staring at Allen for what seemed like hours. When he stirred I would look at the ceiling as if I had not even noticed or remembered he were there. But he remembered all right he knew veery well who was in the bed next to his. "I love you Allen." My voice was likeair mainly a whisper but it put a smile on the litlle angel's face. Did he feel the same?


End file.
